The ABC's of Haruka and Gou
by dartboi
Summary: This is a collection of Haruka x Gou stories from A-Z.
1. A is for Adorable

**The ABC's of Haruka and Gou **

**This is a collection of Haruka x Gou stories from A-Z.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Adorable<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruka sauntered through the halls of his home, his cerulean eyes half-lidded and his expression placid. If school could be anymore exhausting than what it was today, he wanted to drop out. He still didn't get why it wasn't just acceptable to be a drop out and swim in the ocean for the rest of his life. It wasn't like he wouldn't come out, he would have to get food of course and fresh water. Maybe see his friends and family. Why get a job when there was a giant pool of water nearby?<p>

As he was fuming about the fact his family and his friends prevented him from fulfilling his dream and denying his affinity for the ocean, he peeled open his bedroom door without thought and walked in. However, once he paid a look to his bed, he noticed his sheets were totally a mess and wrapped around a figure. He wouldn't have known the figure if a waterfall of garnet hair didn't lay across his bed. Apparently, he was not the only one who had a long and tasking day.

His girlfriend was wrapped in the blanket, her head resting upon his multiple pillows that he had across the top of his bed with her back to him. He really needed to remind himself to lock his door. He walked to his girlfriend, and sat on the side of the bed that wasn't facing away from him. He smiled a little, as she didn't stir in anyway; gently moving a lock of hair and tucking it behind her ear to give him the perfect view of his sleeping beauty.

He could ask why she decided to come here and not to her house; he could ask why she felt it necessary to hog all of the blankets on his bed. However, he didn't. He was far too exhausted to bother and it wasn't like he minded since he enjoyed spending time with his red-headed sweetheart. So, he slid himself onto the bed and pried the sheets out from under her as gently as he could. She began to awake during the process of him doing it but by the time she regained consciousness Haru had already slid under the sheets and pulled her into his embrace.

"Haruka…" "I'm just as tired as you…" He whispered, as he felt her face bury into the crook of his neck as he snuggled into him. "Goodnight…" Gou whispered out, latching her arms around him. Haru was already asleep.


	2. B is for Brother

**The ABC's of Haruka and Gou **

**This is a collection of Haruka x Gou stories from A-Z.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>B is for Brother<strong>

* * *

><p>There was an edge of awkwardness and intensity within the room contained the cerulean-eyed male and the two crimson-haired siblings. There was a long time before anyone spoke up, both eyes on Haru, one set glaring holes in him and the other set looking to him in worry. Haru however just gazed into the glaring set with his usual calmness and composure. As each second dragged along, the intensity became thicker and thicker and it was almost as if sparks were in the room.<p>

"You're dating my sister?" Rin spat out, almost sounding disbelieving of what he was just told. "Yes." Was the blunt respond given by Haru who didn't falter a bit. "Brother it isn't-" Rin shot a glare towards his sister and narrowed his eyes, silencing her instantly. His menacing gaze then went back to Haru. "Why? Is this just some game to fuck with me? Are you just trying to-" Before his sentence could finish Haru cut in sharply. "If you are implying I am doing this because of swimming then you clearly don't know me like I thought you did."

Rin was a bit taken back by the words as Haru continued to speak. "I have feelings for your sister. It is not some 'game'. We have been friends for years, you think that I would really do something that…" Haru hesitated a moment, trying to find the words. "That, awful?"

Rin let the words sink into him before firing back a response. "I know you may not be doing it for that reason but…How the hell do you expect me to react!?" He snapped. "My best friend starts dating my sister and you expect me to just be perfectly okay with it?"

Haru replied almost instantly, his eyes breaks Rin's gaze and looking down to Gou. "I have feelings for her, and I care about her more than words can describe, Rin. She makes me feel a way that I did not know could be felt. She makes me happy, and I make her happy." Gou smiled as she looked back at the raven-haired male whose gaze then turned to Rin once more.

"I would also assume you'd be happier it is me than some stranger that you don't even know. I get that you're upset, but you know I'd never do anything to harm her. Wouldn't you worry if she went out for a date on the town with a guy you don't know? Well, _when_ we go on dates," Haru stated clearly, clearly implying that no matter what Rin said or did, they would be together. "You'll know she is with someone you can trust and that she is safe."

Rin just stared at Haru before looking to Gou who gave him a hopeful stare. Rin let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his locks of hair, gazing at Haru and a small smirk coming on his lips. "Alright, you made your point…Just make sure you treat her right, got it?"

The response this time came from Gou instead who stepped over to Haru and interlocked her fingers within his with an eager smile. "Despite his stoic nature, he is actually quite the charmer, Rin. I was shocked when we first went on a date." Haru felt his cheeks flush a crimson color as he gazed away. Rin snickered and shook his head lightly. "A regular Casanova, eh?" He joked before lightly punching Haru in the shoulder. "Hey Gou, could you please get us something to drink. I think we should spend some time together. Maybe it'll help me get used to the idea of you two being…together."

Gou gave a nod before going off to the other room. "So, you're really okay with it?" Haru reconfirmed. Rin laughed a bit and nodded. "Yeah, better you than Nagisa or that dude with the classes." Rin looked Haru in the eyes, the seriousness returning. "Just know though, break her heart and I will bite your spine." Haru felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead as Gou returned and so did the smile on Rin's face. "Let's watch a movie or something- Haru you look a little pale."


End file.
